Trump Card
by 0-Girlycard-0
Summary: Alucard is under the Devil's orders to destroy the world while a young girl is trying to stop him. So how on earth is she supposed to stop HIM? Alucard X OC


Trump Card

**Hiya guys! I've always imagined this story as a really epic movie etc and I hope you do too, but I think I've just been listening to too many epic songs. I know some people don't really read the author's notes sometimes (guilty), but please read the one at the end. **

**Alucard: Hurry up and get on with the story.**

**Me: Fine. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dream/Thought_

"Speaking"

Dream

_Everything was a swirl of colours. I was dreaming and I knew I was dreaming, however, I was starting to get a very bad feeling about this dream. An ocean appeared. I was standing on a rocky outcrop, in the middle of the ocean. I could see the gentle waves around me slowly rise and fall, like little blue hands beckoning me to go and play. _

"_Carmilla..." A voice was calling me._

__

"Carmilla Bisturiu Venus Strage..." The voice was alluring, sweet and comforting. A woman's voice.

_"Look to your left." The voice had a strange hollow sound to it, a ringing at the end of every word._

_I turned around and saw a beautiful water nymph floating in front of me, its feet barely touching the surface of the water. _

"_What are you?"_

"_I am an angel." Aren't angels supposed to be dressed in white and have wings or something like that...?_

"_What do you want?"_

"_You. I am here to give you a task, a mission that I need you to concede with."_

"_A mission from who?"_

"_A mission from...myself."_

_That didn't sound right... "And who are you exactly?"_

"_Lucifer."_

_That sounded awfully familiar, wasn't that the... "You're the Devil!"_

"_That is a lie, the Devil does not exist. People just call me that because I dared to defy the self-centred, unjust and careless God. Who is he to sit so high and mighty on his throne, while his people, his own creations waste away and die? Does he even care that millions of men, women and children die every day from preventable causes? Causes that he created himself! And now he will learn that he cannot just abandon his creations and watch them suffer for his own sick, twisted entertainment. I will show that Old Geezer, and this world that it is me that they should follow. I would bring peace to this war-riddled world, food to the starved, clothes to the cold, houses to the homeless, and money to the poor."_

"_Then why don't you?"_

"_Because they have cast me out in the dark for too long! Even the poor despise me, the homeless turn away from my offers and the cold seek warmth from the bitter God! They will suffer first for all the wrong doings they have done to me. And you, my bitter sweet flower, shall be what they deserve. You will have more power than you would ever have imagined. The world will bow down at your feet. No one can touch you. Not I, not God, not anyone. You will have beauty, power, and riches, everything you want: I can give it to you. You can do anything you want. You can wreak havoc upon the world without even needing to think of the consequences. Just bring Armageddon, Hell to this earth. All you have to do is say yes."_

"_No." The scene around me instantly changed. It was no longer the peaceful ocean with me standing in the middle, but an image straight from the pits of Hell. My whole body was on fire, every last cell was screaming out in agony as the fire burned me up, inside and out. All around me were bodies. Bodies hanging off the wall, bodies hanging from the ceilings, bodies were even protruding from the floor. _

"_What...are you doing...? It...hurts..." Lucifer appeared in front of me again, except this time, he was in his true form. He was a swirling mass of ugly darkness and insects. His face was disfigured and where his mouth and eyes were supposed to be were just dark gaping holes. Holes that seemed to be sucking the very life out of me. But I was in too much pain to take to heart all of this._

"_Look at those bodies... look at them closely...LOOK!" His voice was distorted, the hollow sound was gut-wrenching while the ringing penetrated my very soul._

_All I wanted him to do was stop talking, stop the hollowness, stop the ringing, and so, I looked. I looked closely at the contorted bodies, and to my horror, each and every one of them represented a loved one. My friends, my Mum, even my pet cat. Even in their impossible positions, they were still alive. I could hear their moaning, their squelching noises as flesh was torn apart, bones snapped in half. It was more than I could bear._

"_Why me, why me." I felt myself whimpering, pathetic._

"_Because you have great potential, you may not realise it, but you have great power, both physical and mental. Remember all those time you felt that murderous rage rise within you? Remember all those times when you dreamt of massacring thousands, MILLIONS just to satisfy your thirst for blood?" Images flashed before me with me standing in an ocean of blood, sword and gun in hand while bodies littered all around me. Except they weren't just the bodies of my enemies, everyone was there. It seemed like as though the whole world had been slaughtered at my feet. Friends...family...everyone. _

"_Stop! Stop you monster! How...how could you...? MONSTER!" _

"_Monster? You, are calling ME, monster? I am nothing compared to the monster that HE is. And yet you still believe in him, worship him, ADMIRE HIM. I will show you what a TRUE MONSTER IS!" I cringed away as he roared and spitted in front of me. The pain...oh the pain...when will this dream end...God...God...GOD HELP ME!_

"_HE'S NOT GOING TO HELP YOU NOW! SAY YES! JUST SAY YES! Say yes and this will all end...I promise you..."_

"_FUCK YOU!" I shut my eyes as I tried to banish everything from my mind._

It stopped. Everything stopped. Silence, peace, nothingness. Slowly I opened my eyes. I was in my bedroom and the curtains were shut tightly. My desk was to my left with the computers and phones on it. My homework was spread over everything, smothering the desk in Algebraic goodness. Everything was where it was supposed to be. No ocean, no rocky outcrops, no fire and definitely no dead bodies. I sighed. The clock displayed 2:34 am. Great. I still had to sleep some more. Sleep beckoned to me and I relented. I sank into unconsciousness.

_Everything was white. I was standing among mountain peaks with soft pillowy snow underneath my feet. It was a dream and yet everything felt so real. A white figure slowly made its way towards me across the very tips of the mountains. Oh shit...not again. I scrambled backwards as fast as my feet could allow me. _

"_Do not be afraid Carmilla Bisturiu Venus Strage." The voice sounded strangely heavenly, like the soft chiming melodies made by a xylophone. Fitting, since I could see white wings protruding from the figure's back as it walked closer._

"_What do you want?"_

"_I am the angel Rio and I am here on a message from God."_

_I felt relief wash over me. It was from God. Not Lucifer. I couldn't tell whether the angel was female or male, for he/she had long blonde hair and the face of a woman, but had the deep voice of a man and an Adam's Apple."What is it?"_

"_Do you remember how Lucifer came and offered you the chance to create Armageddon?"_

_How could I not...? "Yes." _

"_We come with a similar offer, except in reverse. Although he did not succeed in gaining you, he did succeed in conjuring up a monster from the deepest pits of hell, a monster that defies the laws of existence, the very laws of Heaven and Hell itself. It is practically unstoppable. This is the monster that will try and do what you refused. Create Armageddon. However, the world is not ready yet. Great things have yet to be achieved by the human race and Heaven has yet to prepare itself for the final war. We need you on our side, and try and stop this monster in any way possible."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Because like Lucifer said, you have great potential. You are strong both physically and mentally. Every night you have prayed for a purpose in life, and now that prayer has been answered. You shall have just as much power as Lucifer had offered. But if you ever stray from the path of God, you shall be left by yourself and there would be no turning back."_

"_What would happen after I've accomplished the task, __if__ I accomplish it?"_

"_There shall be a use for your powers when we come to it. You will find it along the way." _

"_Deal." _

_The angel smiled and the image around me slowly dissolved as the angel faded away._

"_Wait!" I shouted, "So all I have to do is kill this monster?"_

"_All you have to do is stop him." It whispered. Him?_

The ringing of my alarm woke me up again. I rubbed my eyes, convinced that the dream had all been just that, a dream. There was no way in hell I had just been visited by an angel and the Devil. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. As I put my hand down I noticed it was slightly...different. My normally slightly wrinkled rough tanned skin had been replaced by smooth baby soft cream coloured skin with no wrinkles (except for a little on the joints). Impossible. Quickly I got up and looked in the mirror for further changes. I gasped.

**

* * *

  
**

**Mwuahahaha! Cliff-hanger! **

**Alucard: not really....**

**Me: Shut up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter-**

**Alucard: yep they all did... (sarcastically) **

**Me: shoots Alucard in the head however, as I was saying before, I can't decide whether to write in the first person or the third person. This first chapter is in first person**

**Alucard: obviously**

**Me: but I think I might write the second chapter in third person. Tell me what you think first though and please tell me if I have any grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**Alucard: yawns**

**Me: So please review! Coz if you do, you'll be able to see our absolutely delicious Alucard soon, doing some yummy deeds!**

**Alucard: ...**

**Me: MWUAHAHAHA! eyes half naked Alucard**

**Alucard: smirks Shall we finish what we were doing before you so rudely interrupted us with this story?**

**Me: HELL YES!**


End file.
